


Nocturnal  Creatures   16

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD
Summary: Nocturnal  CreaturesCP：赫海HE    狗血预警   PWP预警   咸湿预警   破镜重圆预警中短篇  我争取这次15章内完结，咱们剧情走快点，车速慢一点女装大佬海 预警（重点高亮！！！！）轻微恋物癖 预警（继续高亮！！！！）夫夫的平行世界情趣年下丝袜or制服play。金发还年轻所以没那么A年下小坏蛋    赫x白天清冷帅医生晚上性感漂亮姐姐年上  海诶嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿你们知道的哈，想看李俩的各种情趣生活
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 29





	Nocturnal  Creatures   16

Nocturnal Creatures

CP：赫海 

HE 狗血预警 PWP预警 咸湿预警 破镜重圆预警 

中短篇 我争取这次15章内完结，咱们剧情走快点，车速慢一点

女装大佬海 预警（重点高亮！！！！）

轻微恋物癖 预警（继续高亮！！！！）

夫夫的平行世界情趣

年下丝袜or制服play。

金发还年轻所以没那么A年下小坏蛋 赫 

x

白天清冷帅医生晚上性感漂亮姐姐年上 海

诶嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿你们知道的哈，想看李俩的各种情趣生活

主要是太喜欢那种手工丝袜惹

对没错我知道我的沙雕已经无药可救了，我是变态我承认

注意：

题目和部分灵感来自狼姐的歌《she wolf》

为了我的恶趣味写的，就不要问逻辑了，我爽就行了。

请注意，这里剧情设计依然还是存在着轻微的性别认知障碍，但是没之前男人不坏那么严重，李医生成熟很多自己可以搞定。

不能接受的不打开就行了，再次注意预警！！接受无能不要打开，没必要后面截图挂我OK？

本章预警

【过往情史预警】

【sexline预警】

十六

“我只想要回我该要的东西。”

“把钥匙还回来吧，赫宰，我们没什么关系了。”

李东海摊开手，等待着李赫宰的心灰意冷。

他看见李赫宰紧咬牙关，这孩子本就长得像条小狼，这会儿仿佛下一秒就要扑上来撕碎他。

“我没带，你要的话跟我回家取。”

“那我就跟你说一声，我会把你的东西打包快递过来，我明天换锁。”

李赫宰的视线在李东海身上来来回回扫了几遍，像是在确认这人到底是不是李东海。最后几乎是从鼻子里挤出来一声“哼”，掉头就走。

他怕他再不走就要拉着面前这人同归于尽，非得要挣个“抵死缠绵”了。

等李赫宰潇洒走远，李东海紧绷的神经这才放松下来，赶紧掏出电话给金钟真拨过去，电话那头始终是无人接听。

没办法，李东海只能打电话给金钟云，告诉他钟真被自己的前男友给抓走了，下落不明。

金钟云愕然： “你前男友是谁？”

按道理正常应该没人敢动钟真，他也没什么仇家，没理由钟真会被人绑走。

“如果他告诉我的是真名的话，”李东海此时才发现自己对李赫宰根本就没什么了解，“他叫李赫宰。”

“李赫宰？你确定你没说错？”

金钟云那边的反应十分有趣，再三确认李东海没说错之后，嘴上小声骂了两句不要命的臭小子之类的话。

“你怎么认识李赫宰的？”

李东海在电话这头很不好意思地摸摸鼻子，省去了一些不太适宜和金钟云分享的细节： “酒吧认识的。”

“那小子这两年才起来的，前几年只是混在他爸跟他叔叔后面等饭吃的小孩儿。”

“两年前吧，他家里出了事，他叔叔死了他爸退下来，就都是他在管手里的事。”

“做事挺厉害的，那小子不错，是块料。”

“我和他没什么交流，我们两边也没什么矛盾，看看找人去让他把钟真放了，问题不大。”

“你不用担心，早点回去休息吧。”

虽然没直说，但是李东海还是从金钟云的描述当中听出了些端倪，他知道金钟云家是做什么的，但他不知道原来李赫宰和金钟云一样。

也对，他和李赫宰不过是露水情缘，彼此不了解也很正常了。

也难怪那孩子那么霸道固执，只要是想要的不计手段也要抢到手，骗到手，原来是习惯了。

虽然金钟云让他宽心，说是钟真不会有事，也和他没关系，但事实上确实和他有关。

可他早就把李赫宰的联系方式删得干干净净，现在想联系李赫宰也联系不上了。

要不去李赫宰家碰碰运气好了，李东海站在原地纠结到底是老老实实听话回家，还是去找李赫宰再谈谈。

这家酒吧倒是离李赫宰那套小公寓不算远，但他也知道李赫宰不止一套房子，而是从他走之前来看，李赫宰估计很少回那套小公寓，每次骗自己过去就只是为了做那档子事儿。

这一想好像自己更可怜了些，所谓的“男朋友”在自己面前的一切都是假的，身份，住址，什么都是假的。

只有床上用力的时候是真的。

有什么好难过的，不是早就知道了么。

要不回家去碰碰运气吧，李东海都走到钟真家楼下了，突然想到也许李赫宰会住在自己家。

他上午看到家里那些不属于自己的痕迹之后就吓得跑走，在他不在的这些时间里，李赫宰那小子大摇大摆闯进他的领域占地为王，日子倒是过得丰富。

李东海叹口气，他还是得想办法跟李赫宰谈谈，哪怕不是为了钟真，是为了他自己。

总好过在一段无望的感情上浪费时间，和自己本就不多的那么一点点期望。

家里的锁不是其他邻居的智能锁，一直都是传统的钥匙，李东海小时候钥匙挂在脖子上，晃晃荡荡了一整个童年。

那个时候家里有疼爱自己的爸爸，有还没有变得歇斯底里不近人情的妈妈，有陪伴自己保护自己的哥哥。

钥匙是他最珍贵的信物，象征着他的家庭，象征着他所有还有温度的记忆。

那个时候李赫宰向他讨钥匙，他不肯给。

他床头柜里躺着三把钥匙，给妈妈的，哥哥的，还有一把留给没来得及看见自己孩子考上心仪学校的爸爸。

他的回忆从爸爸去世的那个夏天开始，就不再是什么值得留恋的了，东静被“发现”，为了给爸爸治病变卖了房产的妈妈带着他和哥哥到大城市艰难生活。

要强的女人一面不肯输给生活，一面又不肯面对自己懂事听话的小儿子“离经叛道”的事实，李东海越是表现出乖顺的一面，妈妈的脾气越是无法收敛。

但他不敢反抗也舍不得反抗，他最后被妈妈送进了几乎没什么女生的寄宿制学校，妈妈一心想着他能“变好”。

可惜那个“好儿子”，永远也回不了家了。

李东海家客厅没人，李东海开了灯，还是早上自己回来的时候的模样，估计李赫宰没回来过。

他绕着沙发走了一圈，发现了客厅里更多李赫宰的痕迹。

他放在茶几上的熏香，李赫宰换成了海洋风格的，他们之前在沙发上做的时候，不小心踢翻了原来的森林香氛，李赫宰嘟嘟囔囔说不好闻，要换成更好闻的。

电视的遥控器有专门摆放的位置，但此刻遥控器跟两个靠枕叠在一起，被压在最下面。

虽然他不敢承认，此刻看见落地窗边那一小排侍弄得很精致的多肉的时候，他心软了。

那个时候他们在落地窗边做完，正是李赫宰对他最热络的那一阵，李赫宰抱着他一起亲亲热热地洗完澡，让他坐在沙发上看电视，自己坐在落地窗前打扫刚刚的战场。

“你的落地窗太大了，姐姐，”刚刚还一副游刃有余模样的小坏蛋还没两分钟就抱怨起来，“太空了。”

“这里应该放些可爱的植物，用好看的花盆装起来才可以啊。”

“不用，我的阳台很干净。”东静刚刚被小坏蛋哄着喊了哥哥，正在暗自恼火呢，语气不大好。

“就是太干净了啊，这样哪里好了，一点儿都不像个家......”

李赫宰一仰头，不自觉地抓了两把还在滴水的头发，刚刚才擦干净的地面又沾了不少水珠。

“那你觉得，怎么样才像个家？”东静被他那副癞皮狗的模样逗笑了，换了个平时绝对不用的姿势趴在沙发上问他。

“是不是要枕头底下藏着封面是制服女学生的成人杂志才像个家？”

小坏蛋气鼓鼓地胡乱擦了擦地面，不肯跟李东海说话了。甩着手里的抹布往浴室走，路过沙发的时候被东静翘起来的一只脚给拦住了。

“你还没回答我，怎么才像个家。”

最后小坏蛋也没说出个所以然来，他那一脚刚好踩在小坏蛋大腿上，刚刚洗过澡，水分蒸发带走的热量，脚掌冰凉，激得李赫宰下意识握住他的脚，两个人没拉扯几下又滚到一起去了。

浴室里两个人的牙刷牙杯摆在一起，明明没人用小坏蛋还是坚持把两个人的牙刷摆在一起的角度精确计算。

小坏蛋自己没什么洗漱用品，原来满满当当的洗手台上空荡荡地放着瓶瘪着瓶身的洗面奶和用了一半的漱口水。

小坏蛋很会叠毛巾，拉开柜子一面整整齐齐叠着两摞毛巾，都是同款不同色。

厨房的冰箱里也像模像样放着水果，娇贵易坏的蓝莓包装盒上贴着昨晚的标签，一旁垃圾桶里上午看到的拉面包装袋也还记录着前一个夜晚，深夜无人的夜宵时间。

李东海这才颤抖着手，打开了卧室的房门。

他想笑，又笑不出来。

小坏蛋果真把他的卧室改造成了自己的，床头柜上手机充电插头都还在插座上，睡衣叠了之后又很随意地放在床头柜上，枕头底下当真放着本杂志，还夹着条丝袜。

李东海走到衣柜前，打开衣柜门，里面自己挂起来的衣服被李赫宰用防尘袋装好按照长短依次挂好，叠起来的衣服和李赫宰的被重新整理叠好，你中有我我中有你地这么叠好。

而东静的衣柜，居然还添了不少新衣服，是他原来常买的牌子，有去年的秋冬款，也有今年的春夏款。

他回头，床上又是按照李赫宰的喜好摆了好几个靠枕。有充电器的那边乱糟糟的，另一边倒是相对整洁很多。

两个枕头并排靠着，李东海好像突然就知道李赫宰想要的家是什么样的了。

“就是要靠在一起嘛。”

李赫宰一直没出现，李东海没有他的联系方式，联系不上他，夜深了他也不敢去打搅这会儿肯定焦头烂额的金钟云。

他干脆自暴自弃地躺在床上，没换衣服也没洗漱，这在过去是绝对不会存在的，但他现在没心情计较自己是不是干净整洁。

他已经被李赫宰搅得一团糟了，从里到外，从他自己到他的家，没有那个地方没有被李赫宰破坏过的。

可他居然会喜欢。

喜欢李赫宰摆在落地窗面前那排小多肉，喜欢冰箱里李赫宰乱中有序的摆放，喜欢李赫宰叠的毛巾，叠的衣服。

喜欢他买给东静的那两条新裙子。

那些曾经不属于他的，被李赫宰强行加入到他生活里来的，那些杂乱，无用的东西，以至于他现在枕着的，满是李赫宰味道的枕头，竟然会让他也产生了“这就是家”的错觉。

在国外进修的时候，他绝大多数时间都是一个人待着的。

那会儿正在热恋中的医生也不知道处于什么趣味，给他介绍了不少男士，见他兴趣缺缺，又给他推送sexline的广告。

“没必要为了一个不成熟的小鬼亏待自己，对吧Lee。”

他倒是没怎么亏待过自己，在没遇到李赫宰之前，他的夜生活大多看运气。

他本就很少有空去酒吧，偶尔去那么一两次，大部分上来搭讪东静的人认出他是男人之后都会退缩，有的还会恶语相向。

少部分带着猎奇心态的提出无保护措施的想法，又会被他拒绝。

他是有过谈一个固定男友的想法的。

在他上大学的时候遇到了自己的初恋男友，一个很温柔的男孩，却因为克服不了心理障碍最后还是和他分开了。

第二任男友交往过同他一样的“姑娘”，他们很是浪荡过一阵，他给了东静完美的体验，最后却因为人人觊觎的完美，理所当然地移情别恋。

再后来就是李赫宰，还没长成型的小狼，发起狠来几乎要将他冲破。

某个不得不去应酬的晚上，喝了没多少就多少像只刚刚逃离蒸锅的虾子一样的李东海回到空荡荡的公寓里，热度悄然地往身下走。

他鬼使神差地点开了昨天下午医生发给他的广告，紧接着拉下了自己的裤子。

不同的Sexline机制不同，有的是有专业的接线员，有的是按照信息填写随机分配，他点开的这个是后者。

他握着自己久违的热度惊人的欲望，等待着电话那头的回应。

而对方是个少数族裔，浓重的口音让他什么也听不懂，没多久手里的热度就降了下去，李东海一个字也没说，就这样结束了自己第一次的sexline尝试。

酒劲还没过，性欲降下来后的困倦感让他半眯着眼睛。他仰面躺在沙发上，脑子里不受控制地开始回想过去所有和性，和爱有关的记忆。

那个害怕和他有肢体接触的初恋男友，分开之后也依然待自己温和克制，娶妻生子的重要时刻，自己以同学身份真心送上祝福。

他是那么温柔，以至于自己把他那份特别的温柔当做了爱意，直到分手的时候才发现他们之间原本就只有一个人在怜悯另一个。

那个事事完美嘴甜会哄人的前男友，明知他不会为自己停留也要扑上去，第一次被带上高潮的时候东静搂着他小声地哭。

他永远都是一副要给你摘星星捞月亮的态度，却是连接电话也要背着你，捞来的月亮还要用勺子平均分给电话那头的每个人。

他还是不可避免地想到了李赫宰。

本不该出现在他生活里的，一个什么都不懂的小坏蛋，一头杂乱的金毛可笑又可爱，他喜欢在床上替他拢头发，更喜欢在即将高潮前揉乱它，抓住它，像抓住一头狂躁的公牛的角。

他和那个滴水不漏的前男友比起来破绽百出，不高兴了，不耐烦了，什么情绪都写在脸上。

可他哄人的时候又和那人如出一辙，嘴甜得能酿出蜜来，还会撒娇，会耍赖，仗着自己的年纪在他身上在他心里为非作歹。

他知道李赫宰有个念念不忘的前女友之后，既羡慕那姑娘，又感谢她。

羡慕她能让这么一个不知道天高地厚的男孩识得情爱滋味，感谢她让他也有机会分一勺这么美味的月亮，脆生生的甜，将熟未熟，顶弄的动作蛮力多于巧劲，弄得他疼了就用撒娇敷衍过去。

他忘不掉。

哪怕这个在他世界里只存在了短短几个月的男孩让他最心痛，他还是没办法那么平静地忘掉他。

他在某个尴尬的夜晚，借由着没人知道的尴尬，放下自尊怀念着那个让他刻骨铭心的人。

李东海艰难在床上那堆靠枕中间翻个身，把自己埋进李赫宰的气味里，居然很快就睡着了。

梦里李赫宰的那头金毛还是没吹干，是不是滴下来的水又弄脏了落地窗前的地面。

他赤着上身背对着李东海坐在那里给他叠衣服。

李东海走上前，从背后搂住了少年单薄的肩膀。

“我也想跟你靠在一起。”

——TBC——


End file.
